Taken
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: John been kidnapped by Sebastian and Jim, Sherlock is determined to get John back. Warning: Non-Con (Johnlock, Mormor) *One-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on Jim Moriarty's door. He walked to the door and opened it. The man grinned and looked at the red head standing before him, "The doctor is in the bedroom, ready."

"Good." Jim said.

The two men walked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Sebastian. We want to make Sherlock suffer by hearing his pet's cries of pain."

Jim opened a door to a darkened room and flicked on the light, he saw John laying on the bed covered by only a sheet. He had been stripped of all his clothes and his wrists tied to the bed, not to mention he had been blindfolded. The short dark haired man walked up to the bed, placing a hand on John's abdomen. He saw the blond jump at the touch; Jim kneeled down to John level.

"So glad you could make it Johnny-boy." Jim said with a grin.

"Why are you doing this?" John growled out.

"I want to hear you scream. I want to make sure Sherlock knows what I am capable of."

Sebastian stood on the other side of the bed; he was just waiting for Jim to tell him what to do. Jim stood up and looked at Sebastian, "I am not the only one who is going to have fun with you." Jim could see John's body freeze from fear. "My partner Sebastian wants to have some fun too."

"You will never get away with this." John hissed.

Jim gestured for Sebastian to start; the red head straddled the doctor as John started to struggle against his restraints. Sebastian brought him in for a bruising kiss, John kept fighting to get out but he felt the red head bite down on his neck. John screamed from the pain of the brutal bite, the pain making him stop fighting momentarily. Jim just grinned; he enjoyed his lover torturing Sherlock's pet. Sebastian undid his pants so John could feel just how excited he was. Jim walked over and placed a hand on the bite mark.

"Undo his restraints, he won't be trying anything." Jim told Sebastian.

Sebastian undid the restraints and pulled John in for another bruised kiss, he grabbed the doctor's waist digging his nails into the other man's skin. He grinned at John groans of pain; Jim turned his phone on to video and aimed it towards the bed. He intend for Sherlock to see John taken by him and his lover. Jim propped the camera against a small box and went back over to the bed.

"I think the good doctor is excited." The red head grinned.

"I wonder what your dear Sherlock would think of that." Jim grinned, "Maybe we should find out."

Jim and Sebastian looked at each other and nodded; Jim went to the end of the bed undoing his pants exposing his hard member.

"Now, Johnny-boy get on your knees." Jim ordered, the man obeyed and he felt his hair roughly grabbed. Sebastian roughly shoved his hard member inside John mouth, the blonde just about choked. Jim grabbed John's waist pushed inside John's entrance; he heard the doctor groaned loudly from the pain. Jim dug his nails into John skin; he was turned on even more by John muffle groans of pain. Sebastian was thrusting in the doctor's mouth his hand entangled in the blonde locks, Sebastian was reaching his limit and John choked on the hot seed spurting into the back of his throat. Jim was still thrusting deep inside him but soon reached his own limit.

Soon enough John laid in the bed unable to move from the pain, he still had the blindfold on. He felt it removed, and Sebastian was standing before him.

"I see why Sherlock keeps you around." The man said.

"You can go to hell." John growled out.

"We aren't done yet, the show isn't over yet." Sebastian said, John looked at him, "Sherlock will see the video Jim took."


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up not sure how long he had been asleep; he still ached from the torture. The door opened and it was Sebastian, he had a bag with him.

"You need to get dressed, we are seeing your Sherlock soon." Sebastian said putting clothes on the bed, "But first I am to make sure you clean up."

"Don't trust me eh…" John said.

"Just get up and shower." The red head demanded, John noticed the gun in Sebastian back pocket and just got out of the bed. He was pointed to the bathroom; he felt weak still and struggled to get into the shower. He could see Sebastian in the doorway; John could still feel the pain as he got out of the shower and dried off. He got dressed in the clothes provided, he saw Sebastian watching him.

As Sherlock paced back and forth he was starting to wonder where John was, he had stormed out after an argument ten hours ago. The tall brunette was starting to get worried, the flat door opened and Sherlock looked to see Lestrade.

"Sherlock, what is wrong?" Greg asked.

"It is John; he stormed out ten hours ago and hasn't returned, his cell phone is off." Sherlock rambled

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you yet."

"No something is wrong!" Sherlock all but yelled. His cell phone buzzed he quickly went over to it and saw he had a message, he checked the number and his expression changed quickly from worry to horror. Lestrade got worried.

"Sherlock…" Lestrade said carefully. He heard a video playing and walked over and looked, "Oh my god." Lestrade said walking away.

Sherlock closed the message and almost threw his phone, but stopped when he got another message. He looked at it.

'**Want your pet back?' JM**

* * *

Sebastian was standing in the doorway of the room John was being held in, he laid in bed unsure what was going to happen. He heard footsteps and looked up seeing Moriarty at the door talking to Sebastian, the red head man grinned and pulled out a pair of handcuffs walking up to John.

"Time to go meet up with your precious detective." Sebastian said roughly pulling the blonde up by his arm turning him so John's back was facing him, he slap the handcuffs onto his captive. John looked at Moriarty and was dragged out of the room; Sebastian had a tight grip on John's wrist as he was lead outside to a waiting car.

* * *

Sherlock stepped into a warehouse and looked around, he saw a figure come out of the shadows.

"So glad you could come." The man said.

"Where is John?!" Sherlock demanded.

"Don't worry he is still alive, he wouldn't be any use dead." Jim grinned, "Did you enjoy the video?"

"I want to see John!" Sherlock yelled even angrier than before, Jim rolled his eyes and gestured to his left. John walked out and as soon he stepped into view a red dot was on his chest, Sherlock looked around.

"Sebastian only waiting for the signal so no funny business." Jim stood close to John; he played with the blond hair. "He really is a good pet; I see why you keep him around."

"He isn't my pet!" Sherlock all but yelled, the detective held back from grabbing the gun in coat. Jim looked at Sherlock.

"I told you I burn the heart out of you." Jim said, "I know just the way by killing your heart."

Sebastian was waiting up on a higher level above waiting for Jim signal; the dark hair man's plan was to kill John Watson from the start. The red head had his hand on the trigger but he heard a noise and looked quickly, the last thing he saw was a man hitting him in the head with a hand gun than everything went black. Lestrade handcuffed the man in case he woke up; he kept a tight grip on his gun just in case there was more than one sniper.

Sherlock phone buzzed and he grinned pulling the phone out, he opened the text message.

'**Sebastian knocked out.'**

"Looks like your sniper is unavaible at the moment." Sherlock said. Jim glared at him.

"Sebastian!"

"Sorry he's knocked out at the moment." Lestrade said stepping out into the light, Jim looked at Sherlock.

"You want Sebastian, let go of John." Sherlock stated. He saw how mad Jim was but the consulting criminal pulled a key out of his pocket; he got behind John and unlocked the cuffs.

"Now let Sebastian go." Jim snarled. Lestrade went over to the red headed sniper and unlocked the cuffs walking away, he joined Sherlock and John was now by his side. "Now I need to go check on my right hand man." The shorter man walked by quickly.

* * *

**Was originally posted in Drabbles but i wanted to try it out as a one-shot.**


End file.
